


shadow and rouge destroy capitalism

by impey



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i have been a sonic fan since age 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impey/pseuds/impey
Summary: get fucked bezos





	shadow and rouge destroy capitalism

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND ROUGE THE BAT DESTROY CAPITALISM

“shadow” rouge says

“what do you want” shadow asks

“do you want to help me rob and then kill the president of amazon?” she says, slightly louder

“yes” he says, slightly louder than that.

“beep” omega says, loudest of them all

they break into jeff bezo’s home that night. shadow brings his special gun. it has maria written on the side.

“hey jeff wake the fuck up” rouge kicks hismatteress

“what the fu- oh my god why are there rodents in here” jeff sequels

“silence brand” shadow shoots him

“shadow you fucking idiot we were supposed to interrogate him before shooting him now how are we going to disperse his assets” rouge sighs

“za warudo” shadow says and then rewinds time with his special chaos emerald. it also has maria ingrained on the side.

“what the fu- oh my god why are there rodents in here” jeff sequels

“disperse your assets or die” shadow says, holding his gun to jeff’s face

“oh mg fod please don’t kill me okay i’m sorry- wait who is maria”

BLAM

”SHADOW WHAT THE FUCK”

The End


End file.
